


The Trader - bonus scene

by Laika_the_wife



Series: A Dove, a Snake, a Ghost and a Madman [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Death, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Messy, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sick shit, Torture, Twisted, not for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: READ THE TAGS. They're there for your own good.Also read the notes at the beginning. This is something that was too dark to include in The Trader itself, so I made it a separate bonus chapter.If you're reading this as a part of the series, A Dove, a Snake, a Ghost and a Madman, feel free to skip this if you're not in the mood for it (I repeat, read the notes!). It has nothing to do with the actual storyline.





	The Trader - bonus scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/gifts), [Memine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts).



> This was a prompt from a delightfully twisted mind. I ran with it, because I could.
> 
> Slave Trader Serial Killer Even and Snakey Slaveboy Isak will *LITERALLY* fuck someone to death here. I mean literally. I really, really, really mean literally.
> 
> This scene will not be referred to in the story, and it has no elements of plot or character/relationship developement. You do not need to read this at all in order to get everything out of The Trader. This is why I'm posting this separately.
> 
> That, and also this is fucking twisted shit. This is a PWP bloodfest. Please feel no shame in either skipping or enjoying this thing.

It had been an innocent sounding question, something that Isak had asked just out of simple curiosity. But it had done things to Even, unthinkable things, things he couldn’t put into words. Need, that was the closest thing you could call it, but it was both the verb and the noun, rolled indistinguishably together.

_ Have you ever fucked someone to death? _

Most of the latest shipment had been women. Those he had skipped. Isak had specifically asked for a boy, and it did make sense. They were on a mission to discover a proper death for Isak, not some trollop. He had chosen the prettiest boy there, and while that wasn’t really much, he was kind of cute. Most importantly, he was blonde, fair skinned, like Isak. The contrasts would be accurate. Even shivered when he thought about what he was going to do to that young body soon to enter the penthouse. Isak ran his palm along his skin, smoothing out the goosebumps.

“Is he pretty?” Isak asked.

“In his own way. I like his lips.”

Isak rubbed his temple on Even’s shoulder.

“Are his lips prettier than mine?”

Even turned to check. Just for show. He had memorized Isak’s appearance, every single part of it, up to individual eyebrow hairs. He let Isak squirm for a while, then shrugged.

“They’re different. Pouty. A bit small for his face.”

“Is he prettier than me?”

“Nobody is prettier than you.”

Isak purred. Even got game, oh yes. But it was true, Isak was the prettiest fucking thing he had ever seen.

A knock on the door. Even sent Isak to get it. That way he could watch them come to him side by side, compare them. Isak was taller, skinnier. He had kept losing weight, he looked amazing. Soon his joints would start bulging, he’d look like a walking skeleton. Soon. The slave was a bit scrawny as well. And he had more than one mark branded on his skin, that boy had been around.

“What’s your name, slave?”

The boy shook his head.

“I don’t have a name, master.”

“You need one. I shall call you flower.”

Flower nodded. Isak stepped around him, running his fingers along his skin.

“Do you like him, Isak?”

Isak nodded. He pressed his fingers on flower's full lips, testing their plumpness. They were firm, still full of youth.

“I liked the first one better, but he’s a close second.”

Even chuckled. Oh, the nerve. Isak was talking like a free man. Acting like a free man. But Even was willing to humour him, he was about to die soon. And he was a step higher than their pretty flower was, many steps.

“Bring him”, Even asked Isak and walked into the bedroom. The sheets had been changed again, and the floor around the bed was covered. Isak guided the boy on the bed, on his back, and came to Even. Isak kissed him. Even allowed that, but turned the kiss soon under his command. He heard the slave stir on the bed.

“Something wrong, flower?”

“No, master. It’s just my first time with two men.”

Even turned to look at the boy. He grabbed Isak’s hair and turned his head too, so the slave could see.

“Do you like Isak?”

Flower nodded, timidly. Almost shy.

“Isak is the prettiest thing on this earth. You should like him. He likes you. Be honoured.”

Flower nodded again.

Even pushed Isak forward, on the bed.

“Give flower a taste of you.”

Isak crawled over the boy. He slithered along his body, from the waist up, and pressed his lips on the delicate rosebud the boy’s lips formed. Light pink, plump, full of life and promise. Suddenly flower tensed up and yelped. Isak had bit his lips hard enough to draw blood.

“Isak, up.”

Isak obeyed reluctantly. Even stroked the boy’s cheek soothingly, crawled into the bed next to him and kissed the blood from his lips. Mm, tasty. Sweet, like sap. Isak kissed flower’s pink nipples, and they both could feel the boy shiver, to surrender into their touches. To their mouths. To his fate.

Isak, the little snake, took the restraints he had hidden under the corners of the sheet. Even kept kissing flower and before he noticed his wrists had been tied. He turned his lips away from Even, to look at his hands that he couldn’t move anymore. Even pressed his fingers on flower’s chin and turned his face back to him.

“That’s none of your concern, flower. Focus.” Even kissed him again. He could taste his insecurity. His fear. He was worried, and for a reason. Sweet little thing. Isak tied his ankles too and pulled the restraints tight, spreading the boy over the bed for them. They were ready.

Even hadn’t been feeling this kind of anticipation in a long time. This was something so different. He had killed in so many ways but in this manner, never. Isak’s madness had exceeded his, and that was sort of a relief.

He let Isak make the first cut. No, he insisted it. Isak had to take responsibility, take charge, Even had let him ride along this far. If he truly wanted to understand, he would have to take part. Initiative. Even took the knife, pushed the blade out and handed it to Isak. Isak grabbed it by the blade, letting it cut his fingers. Even felt the jolt of pleasure rush directly into his dick. Isak’s blood fell on flower in crimson droplets. Flower tried to object but Even pressed his palm on his mouth. He picked up a drop of Isak’s blood on his finger and painted a target for Isak on the boy’s side.

“Here. Straight in.”

As the blade sank into the boy’s flesh Even lifted his hand. They could hear him scream. It was a scream of pain and terror, it was an amazing sound. Even undressed in record time, his dick was throbbing rock hard. Even took the knife from Isak.

“Hold him still.”

They switched sides. Even knelt on the bed next to the boy and Isak stood by the bed’s side, he grabbed the boy and held him down for him. Flower was still screaming, struggling. It didn’t help him at all.

Even pressed the blade in, right next to the wound Isak had made. He twisted the blade. He felt the muscle tissue give in, the fibers snap, he was making a hole. In a precise point, avoiding major organs, and especially the stomach and intestines. The messy bits.

Isak slipped his finger into the wound. Flower was screaming constantly, struggling, Isak moved his finger in and out of him slowly. Lips parted, eyes shining. Even leaned over to kiss those lips and Isak’s mouth was so hot, so wet. He moved his finger faster, it made wet slippery sounds. Filthy sounds.

Even grabbed Isak’s wrist and pulled his finger out.

“Fuck it with your tongue.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Isak crawled over screaming, crying flower, and pressed his mouth on the wound. He pushed his tongue out, pulled it in, in quick demanding flicks. Even had to pause to look at him, to run his fingers up and down his dick, it was aching for touch. He stopped short. He had things to do. Holes to poke. He made one on the boy’s chest, under his pectoral muscle, and guided Isak’s hand up. Isak slipped his finger in there, first one, then two. He pulled them out and raised them, Even leaned over to take them in his mouth. Isak painted his lips red and pushed his fingers between them. Bold. Even decided he liked it, he opened his mouth and took the fingers in. Licked and sucked them clean.

They made more holes. First Even, then Isak, over and over again. Under the fascia. Into the muscles. They avoided everything important, they lathered the blood on their hands, their faces, their dripping dicks. All over flower. They were painting the rose red. He couldn’t make a sound anymore, he had screamed so much, but he still kept trying.

Even stretched over on his side next to the boy. He rested his head on his upper arm and stroked his cheek gently. Hush, hush.

“Now, flower, we will begin”, he whispered. Flower shut up out of sheer shock. Yes, they had been just warming up until now. It was time for action. The main event. Even kissed the boy and tasted his blood, he wasn’t sure if it came from his own lips or not. Isak had painted him all over, like he had done for him. Flower did not kiss him back.

Even sat up again. He nodded to Isak, who was squirming with anticipation. Isak grinned. His teeth were so white in the middle of all the red. They looked sharp. Isak raised the knife on his lips and gave the blade a kiss, then he handed it to Even.

“Do it. Please.”

Even was happy to. He pushed the blade into the first wound they had made. He pushed it deeper, he turned it, he made a pocket into the boy’s body. He cut through the abs, leaving only a thin membrane to cover the abdominal cavity.

“When you reach the bottom, keep pushing”, Even instructed Isak. “Deflower him.”

Isak pushed his fingers into the wound and spread it. Flower had found his voice again, he was screaming and pleading for his life. When Isak guided the tip of his blood covered dick into the wound and pulled his fingers away Even licked his lips repeatedly, over and over again, until he couldn’t taste the blood anymore. He waited until Isak had pushed his dick to the bottom, then raised his hand.

“Wait.”

Even made a cut on the opposite side. He moved his knife swiftly, almost hastily, and soon he had a hole for his dick too. He shoved his dick in there, all the way to the bottom, then grabbed Isak from behind the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Flower was writhing under them, his muscles rubbing their dicks deliciously.

“Now”, Even whispered on Isak’s lips. They pushed, together, the final barrier gave in and the cherry was popped. They were inside. The intestines, the kidneys, liver, pancreas, all those organs, taking a pounding from their demanding dicks, the staccato rhythm of their hips. They fucked his body hard. Even wasn’t sure when flower had passed out, but at some point he had. It didn’t matter. What mattered was this, what they were doing, how Even could see their dicks through the boy’s stomach like his body was just fabric.

“Is that you?” Isak gasped. “There. There. There.”

Even could feel it. Their tips brushing against each other, passing, back and forth. He nodded, too turned on to form words anymore, he grabbed Isak hard and kissed him harder. Isak pulled away from the kiss and took the knife in his hand.

“I want to stab. I want to stab blind and maybe hit us, maybe not, I want to not know.”

Even wrapped his fingers around Isak’s.

“Close your eyes. Keep fucking him.”

Isak closed his eyes. Even guided his hand. He moved it, the tip of the knife scraping the skin, he let go. Isak pushed. He moaned as he felt the knife sink in. Even hadn’t made Isak hit his own dick. Not yet, at least. Isak pulled the knife out, blood pushed out of the wound.

“Again”, Isak whispered. There was a fever in his voice. His brow was sweaty, his thrusts demanding. Even guided his hand, he stabbed. Again, again. Finally Even took the knife away from him, took his hand and pressed it under his own, against the withering flower’s stomach. Pressure, delicious pressure, they pressed down together. Isak harder than him, the bottom of his palm over his own dick, he leaned into that hand and whimpered.

Even came first. He came in the boy they had just fucked to death together. Getting there had been more intense than the actual orgasm, but fuck, how intense that journey had been. Isak was fucking insane. Even loved it. He was still coming down from his climax when he saw Isak come. And heard. Isak screamed, a primal scream, he sounded almost but not quite human. When the quake was over he collapsed against Even, leaning on him. Their limp dicks slipped out of the wounds. Their mouths met in one last exhausted kiss. They laid down on each side of the boy, his slowly cooling shoulders as their pillows, and just looked each other in the eye. They had no need for words. They shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I need comments to thrive.


End file.
